<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft? Yeah, duh. by KKR8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979091">Minecraft? Yeah, duh.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKR8/pseuds/KKR8'>KKR8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Chatting &amp; Messaging, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Social Media, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, they help each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKR8/pseuds/KKR8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap added seven people to 'Heyyyy'<br/>_________</p><p>Sapnap adds seven numbers to a group chat. Chaos is enevitable.</p><p>(No ships because I feel weird shipping real people)<br/>__________</p><p>I literally have no idea how posting on ao3 works but I can try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. January 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Anon/gifts">Depressed_Anon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction!<br/>This is just gonna be happy and stuff, I know some of the creators don't like angst and stuff like that so a happy little chatting fic :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap added seven people to 'Heyyyy' </p><p>Sapnap : Heyyyy! </p><p>001 : Hi </p><p>004 : What's this? </p><p>006 : Who are you all? </p><p>Sapnap : Okay get this </p><p>Sapnap : I compiled a lot of numbers that I thought of. And added them to a call :) </p><p>006 : Oh </p><p>004 : Can I ask why? </p><p>Sapnap : No </p><p>Sapnap : I'm sapnap by the way. </p><p>006 : I'm George</p><p>004 : Technoblade </p><p>Sapnap : Wtf??? That sounds like a cringy minecraft user name. </p><p>Technoblade : Fuckin rude it's my name. </p><p>Sapnap : Your name??? </p><p>George : There is no way that your name is Technoblade </p><p>Technoblade : If you weren't strangers I'd literally send u my birth certificate. </p><p>Technoblade : everyone calls me Techno. </p><p>001 : you scare me a bit Techno </p><p>001 : I'm Dream btw </p><p>George : Oh great Dream and Technoblade. </p><p>Dream : What about Sapnap? That's normal to you? </p><p>George : No. Just. Shut up OK? I dislike you. </p><p>Technoblade : Same </p><p>Dream : Wtf???? What I do to u </p><p>Technoblade : You give off vibes </p><p>George : Exactly </p><p>Sapnap : Dw Dreamy. I luv u </p><p>Dream : Luv you too Sap &lt;3</p><p>003 : You've known each other five minutes </p><p>002 : Yeah! I want Sapnap! </p><p>Sapnap : There's plenty of Sap to go around u all. </p><p>George : I don't want any Sap, thanks </p><p>Sapnap : Good u get none. </p><p>002 : Sapnap. Can I have like 79%</p><p>Sapnap : Yes. </p><p>Dream :!! What about me?? U know my name</p><p>002 : I'm karl :] </p><p>Sapnap : Isn't it spelt Carl </p><p>Karl : Isn't Sapnap kinda a weird name? </p><p>Sapnap : Karl! Don't u love me? </p><p>Karl : I do Dw. </p><p>003 : I'm so confused on what this chat is? Where's the other two </p><p>Sapnap : They could be sleeping. I did add a few from Britain. </p><p>George : I'm British. I'm not sleeping. </p><p>Dream : Your weird </p><p>George : Shut up its only like 2 am </p><p>Karl : Go to sleep</p><p>003 : It's 3 am for me. </p><p>Karl : why do I even try </p><p>Sapnap : What's your name 03?</p><p>003 : It's Fundy </p><p>Karl : That's pretty normal. </p><p>Fundy : Trust me. My actual name is kinda weird </p><p>Fundy : For anyone not in the Netherlands I suppose. </p><p>Karl : You gotta tell us now</p><p>George : Yh u dug a hole. </p><p>Dream : C'mon! Go Fundy </p><p>Sapnap : Yeha come on, man </p><p>Fundy : Jesus OK </p><p>Fundy : It's Floris. </p><p>Sapnap : Like. Doris?</p><p>Dream : Sapnap! </p><p>Karl : I think I've heard of it before when I went to the Netherlands. </p><p>Fundy : It's kinda common over here for dudes. </p><p>Sapnap : It's a boys name?? </p><p>Fundy : Yeah? </p><p>Fundy : Sapnap I need to warn you I do own a knife. </p><p>Sapnap : It's such a cool name. </p><p>Karl : Cute. </p><p>George : I'm done. </p><p>George logged off. </p><p>Dream : Well there he goes. </p><p>Karl : Away like the wind. </p><p>Sapnap : Yeha. </p><p>Fundy : You what karl? </p><p>Karl has logged off. </p><p>Dream : He avoided the question. </p><p>Sapnap : I can't bear to be without Karl! </p><p>Sapnap has logged off. </p><p>Dream : And then there were two. </p><p>Technoblade : Someone can't count. </p><p>Dream : Fucking hell I forgot u were here u said nothing. </p><p>Technoblade : I was getting food, I left my phone on. </p><p>Technoblade logged off. </p><p>Fundy : He's a pleasure. </p><p>Dream : AND then there were two. </p><p>Fundy logged off </p><p>Dream : That's rude. </p><p>Dream logged off </p><p> </p><p>January 25th 11:57 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>005 : I'm so happy I put my phone on silent. </p><p>007 : Lucky. All I heard was my phone going off for a good hour. </p><p>005 : I'm Tubbo btw </p><p>007 : I'm Eret </p><p>Sapnap logged on </p><p>Sapnap : We were wondering where you two were! </p><p>Tubbo : Sleeping. Like functioning humans. </p><p>Eret : Or trying to. </p><p>Sapnap : Learn from your mistakes! </p><p>Sapnap : Does everyone have minecraft here?</p><p>Tubbo : Yeah. </p><p>Eret : I do </p><p>George logged on </p><p>George : I do </p><p>Sapnap : I'd everyone does we can make a minecraft server</p><p>Tubbo : That would be fun! </p><p>Eret : Yeah. </p><p>Eret : Just wondering. How old is everyone. </p><p>Sapnap : I forgot about That </p><p>Sapnap : I'm 19 :) </p><p>Tubbo : I'm only 17 </p><p>Eret : If anyone is younger than Tubbo what do we do</p><p>George : Yh not that comfortable talking to anyone under like 15. </p><p>George : I'm 23 btw</p><p>Eret : oh yeah I'm 22 </p><p>Sapnap : I suppose we should just kick them if they are. But I doubt anyone is younger than Tubbo. </p><p>Tubbo : I can leave u wnat! </p><p>Eret : NO! Tubbo your the only other normal one your staying whether u like it or not </p><p>Tubbo : Thansk. I think </p><p>Fundy logged on </p><p>Fundy : I'm 21 </p><p>Fundy : I doubt Techno is younger than Tubbo tbh </p><p>Fundy : Dream is debatable </p><p>Dream logged on </p><p>Dream : I'm the same age as you Fundy &gt;:(</p><p>Eret : so we just gotta clear Karl and Techno then.</p><p>Tubbo : Techno is 21 </p><p>Dream : How do u know??? </p><p>Tubbo : He is a student of my friends dad. We hang out sometimes. </p><p>George : I- okay Techno is clear. </p><p>Karl logged on </p><p>Karl : I'm 22 Dw </p><p>Sapnap : KARL </p><p>Karl : SAPNAP </p><p>George : Kill me. </p><p>Technoblade logged on. </p><p>Technoblade : Gladly. </p><p>Technoblade : Hey Tubbo </p><p>Tubbo : Hi </p><p>Fundy : shit he wasn't joking </p><p>Tubbo : why would I be? </p><p>Technoblade : Tubbo doesn't lie a lot. </p><p>Technoblade : George where do u live </p><p>George : I'm scared </p><p>George logged off</p><p>Dream : No killing </p><p>Technoblade : what's the point </p><p>Technoblade logged off</p><p>Fundy : Tubbo are u sure he's safe to be around? </p><p>Tubbo : Techno's fine! He does own many knives but that's cool</p><p>Eret : I am so concerned for this chat. </p><p>Eret logged off </p><p>Sapnap : Techno won't kill George </p><p>Sapnap : Right Tubbo. </p><p>Tubbo : Doubt it</p><p>Tubbo : but it is good health care is free in the Britain. </p><p>Fundy : and that's my cue to leave </p><p>Fundy logged off</p><p>Dream : Wiat! Does everyone have minecraft!!? </p><p>Sapnap logged off</p><p>Tubbo logged off </p><p>Karl logged off </p><p>Dream : Hey! </p><p>Dream : fuck u guys I'm doing it </p><p>Dream : Here's the ip dicks </p><p>Dream : *image attached*</p><p>Dream logged off</p><p>Dream logged in</p><p>Dream : Are you all seriously joining it right now!? </p><p>Dream : yet won't respond. </p><p>Dream logged off </p><p>Sapnap logged on </p><p>Sapnap : I feel like we missed something </p><p>Karl logged on </p><p>Karl : it's probs nothing </p><p>Sapnap : true </p><p>Sapnap logged off </p><p>Karl logged off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. January 26th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret questions his choice of staying in the group.</p><p>Technoblade can't take care of teenagers.</p><p>And Tubbo just wants to help his friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 26th 15:06 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>Fundy : Did we all just play minecraft for three hours without talking to each other??? </p><p>Dream : Yep. </p><p>Technoblade : You obviously don't know what grind is. </p><p>Fundy : Techno. You really confuse me </p><p>Technobalde : I'm going to make a potato farm. </p><p>Technoblade logged off </p><p>Dream : He's an interesting one. </p><p>Fundy : Intreasting? Hes confusing. </p><p>Dream : Didn't u tell Sapnap u own a knife? </p><p>Fundy : I do. </p><p>Fundy : I keep it in my room though. </p><p>Dream : Okay so two out of eight of us own weapons. </p><p>Karl logged on </p><p>Karl : I have a decrotive sword </p><p>Sapnap logged on </p><p>Sapnap : You what!? </p><p>Karl : Yeah. It sits on my wall. Proper blade and all. </p><p>Fundy : Is taht legal </p><p>Karl : Yeah! It's fine, my friend actually bought it. It was very expensive. </p><p>Sapnap : How much? </p><p>Karl : 300 I think </p><p>Sapnap : Who the hell is your  friend??? Is he rich</p><p>Karl : Yeah lol </p><p>Dream : I-I can't with this chat right now </p><p>Dream logged off </p><p>Fundy : If we ever meet up can I play with it </p><p>Karl : If you want, you'd have to come to me though because I can't bring it in a plane without a shit ton of paper work </p><p>Fundy : That is completely find </p><p>Sapnap : If we buy another one can we have a duel </p><p>Fundy : YES</p><p>Karl : That might not be safe </p><p>Karl : I'll ask Jimmy </p><p>Sapnap : Wait. </p><p>Sapnap :  a guy called Jimmy gave you a sword?? </p><p>Karl : A katakana technically, but yh </p><p>Fundy : Was it your birthday or smt </p><p>Karl : It was a Wednesday </p><p>Sapnap : Alright find someone called Jimmy. Meet every Wednesday. Got it </p><p>Karl : He said that dueling is probably not allowed unless it's done with pros. </p><p>Karl : I doubt either of u are that </p><p>Fundy : FUCK </p><p>Sapnap : We tried </p><p>Fundy : NO! Well yes but! ERET U MF GIVE ME MY DIMONDS BACK </p><p>Sapnap : Omg</p><p>Fundy logged off </p><p>Karl : He just murdered someone with a iron sword with a sign. </p><p>Karl : How???? </p><p>Karl logged off </p><p>Sapnap : I love this chat </p><p>Sapnap logged off</p><p>January 26th 15:57 'Sleepy Bois Inc' </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade : Phil </p><p>Wilbur : don't you dare </p><p>Technoblade : Phil </p><p>Technoblade : Philza minecraft </p><p>Philza : I'm streaming can it wait? </p><p>Technoblade : Your son jumped out a window. </p><p>Philza : Wait what? </p><p>Wilbur : Yeha! Tommy just jumped out the second floor window. </p><p>Wilbur : Tubbo is helping him up. </p><p>Wilbur : Nvm he's laughing. </p><p>Philza : Omg, Wil go help him. </p><p>Technoblade : You can go back to streaming. Tommy is OK. </p><p>Tommy : I can't feel my foot </p><p>Tommy : On no wait I'm fine. </p><p>Philza : OK. Just make sure he's actually OK, please? </p><p>Tubbo : He's fine! Just few cuts </p><p>Technoblade : From jumping out the window </p><p>Wilbur : Jumping. </p><p>Tubbo : yep. </p><p>Philza : Okay. I believe you </p><p>Technoblade : Have a nice stream! </p><p>Tubbo : :D</p><p>Philza logged off</p><p>Wilbur : Tommy's bleeding again. </p><p>Wilbur logged off </p><p>Technoblade logged off </p><p>Tubbo logged off </p><p>Tommy : I didnt jump! Wil pushed me </p><p>Tommy deleted a message </p><p>Tommy logged off</p><p>January 26th 18:04 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo : Okay. Weird question. If someone were to potentially fall out of a second floor window and can't move their wrist right, how broken is that</p><p>Eret logged on </p><p>Eret : You fell out of a window??! </p><p>Tubbo : No! </p><p>Tubbo : I didnt</p><p>Eret : Oh my god </p><p>Eret : Just tell your parents or something health care is free. </p><p>Tubbo : Yh. Okay. Busy. </p><p>Technoblade logged on </p><p>Technoblade : He's fine he's just being a whiny bitch. </p><p>Tubbo : Techno it's swollen </p><p>Eret : Wait! Techno your an adult take them to a hospital! </p><p>Technoblade : He's fine </p><p>Tubbo : Techno I don't think so. </p><p>Technoblade : I'm not doing it. </p><p>Tubbo : Fine ill drive him. Then we will crash and you'll take us both to the hospital </p><p>Eret : lol </p><p>Technoblade : Tubbo give me the keys </p><p>Eret : Oh my god no Tubbo </p><p>Tubbo logged off</p><p>Technoblade : Ffs </p><p>Eret : Get the kid out of the car! </p><p>Technoblade : Gotta go Eret take them to the hospital </p><p>Eret : Wait they actually crashed?! </p><p>Technoblade logged off</p><p>Eret : Techno! </p><p>Eret : Don't leave me hanging on the bitch! </p><p>Eret : Fuck sake </p><p>Eret logged off</p><p> </p><p>January 26th 19:24 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade : *Image attached*</p><p>Eret logged on </p><p>Eret : It took you a full ass hour to take the kid to the hospital??? </p><p>Technoblade : I was trying to tell you that Tubbo did not crash </p><p>Eret : How was I supposed to get that from a photo of a Doctor??? </p><p>Technoblade : Well. Its a doctor isn't it? </p><p>Eret : Oh my god. I hate this chat. </p><p>Tubbo logged on </p><p>Tubbo : I'm fine Eret! I just had to get in the car and start it </p><p>Eret : You let him start the car? </p><p>Technoblade : To be fair when he started it I didn't think he knew how to work a car </p><p>Eret : I mean well done Tubbo but also. Hwos the dude who fell from the window </p><p>Tubbo : He's fine! He broke his wrist, which is gonna be hard to explain to his dad but </p><p>Dream logged on </p><p>Dream : Eret. Didn't u say Tubbo ws sthe only other normal one? Can I take that spot now? </p><p>Eret : You've been playing minecraft for eight hours. No </p><p>Dream : I WAS BUILDING A HOUSE. </p><p>Technoblade : Yeha right. </p><p>Dream : You literally saw me what do you mena</p><p>Technoblade logged off </p><p>Tubbo logged off. </p><p>Eret : Never fails to make me question human existence. </p><p>Dream : Fun aren't we. </p><p>Eret : Fun isn't the right word</p><p>Eret : Demented maybe </p><p>Dream : Eret don't act like your not the leader </p><p>Eret : I prefer king </p><p>Dream : King Eret. He shall rule forever more </p><p>Eret : *They*</p><p>Dream : Sorry. King Eret they shall rule forever more. </p><p>Eret : wanna help me build a castle on the server? </p><p>Dream : Yes </p><p>Dream logged off </p><p>Eret logged off. </p><p> </p><p>January 26th 19:33 'Sleepy Bois Inc' </p><p> </p><p>Philza : Where are you all? </p><p>Wilbur logged on </p><p>Wilbur : out</p><p>Technoblade logged on </p><p>Technoblade : Home in like an hour </p><p>Tubbo logged on </p><p>Philza : Okay… How's Tommy? </p><p>Tubbo : Uh yeha about that </p><p>Technoblade : Wilbur care to explain</p><p>Wilbur : Tommy fell out the window yeha? His wrist got really swollen. So we took him to the hospital. He broke it. </p><p>Wilbur : Also the scratch on the side of your car was Tubbo </p><p>Tubbo : Wilbur! </p><p>Philza : Wiat what? What did you four do? </p><p>Tommy : I didnt fall dick head! </p><p>Tommy : Wilbur pushed me! </p><p>Wilbur : Tommy was yelling while you were streaming</p><p>Tommy : Tubbo scarped your car! </p><p>Tubbo : Techno let me drive! </p><p>Technoblade : I did not let you do anything</p><p>Philza : Home. All of you. Now </p><p>Technoblade : on our way </p><p>Philza : Techno let Wilbur drive </p><p>Wilbur : On it </p><p>Philza logged off</p><p>Technoblade logged off </p><p>Wilbur logged off</p><p>Tubbo logged off </p><p>Tommy : Is nobody going to yell at Wilbur!? Bitch pushed me out the window!?? </p><p>Tommy logged off </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. February 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and Purpled make an appearance.</p><p>Fundy, Sapnap and Dream can't stop laughing. </p><p>And Tubbo fell in a puddle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 2nd 03:28 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>Dream : I'm gonna make a discord for our minecraft server. </p><p>Technoblade logged on </p><p>Technoblade : why </p><p>Dream : Because Sapnap stared at me for ten minutes and thought he was talking to me but was just talking to himself. </p><p>Sapnap logged on </p><p>Sapnap : I FORGOT </p><p>Technoblade : Your so dumb </p><p>Karl logged on </p><p>Karl : Did you make the discord? </p><p>Dream : Yh. Its called the Dream smp </p><p>Dream : *Image attached*</p><p>Technoblade : Stop naming things after yourself </p><p>Karl : But he made them </p><p>Sapnap : Sorry Karl but my parents did not call me their names part 2 </p><p>Karl : Have you ever heard of a Jr? </p><p>Sapnap logged off </p><p>Technoblade : He's ashamed </p><p>Karl : As he should be </p><p>Technoblade logged off </p><p>Karl logged off </p><p>Dream logged off </p><p> </p><p>February 3rd 08:32 'The kids Corner'</p><p> </p><p>Purpled : Where are you all? I've been standing by myself for almost 10 minutes!</p><p>Ranboo logged on </p><p>Ranboo : Tommy is still suspended </p><p>Ranboo : I am on my way</p><p>Purpled : Well hurry up its cold </p><p>Ranboo : calm down </p><p>Purpled : I have been at school for three days by myself get here now </p><p>Ranboo : I'm sorry that I got sick </p><p>Purpled : I still want an apology from Tommy </p><p>Tommy logged on </p><p>Tommy : Can you two please not text me at 9 am </p><p>Purpled : You bitch </p><p>Purpled logged off </p><p>Ranboo : Tommy. </p><p>Tommy : I want sleep </p><p>Ranboo : You know what. When Purpled kills you on Friday, I will feel no remorse </p><p>Tommy : Yeah Yeah. Fuck off now </p><p>Ranboo logged off </p><p>Tommy logged off. </p><p>Tubbo logged on </p><p>Tubbo : I just fucking fell in a puddle. </p><p>Tubbo : I'm going to be late to form </p><p>Tubbo logged off. </p><p> </p><p> February 3rd 12:25 'Dream Smp discord' </p><p> </p><p>Fundy joined a voice call with Dream and Sapnap. </p><p>"Hey! Fundy!" A voice called, making Fundy jump at how loud it was "Hey" A much calmer, yet still excited voice called.<br/>
"Hey, guys" Fundy laughed, still confused on which voice belonged to who.<br/>
"Are you guys on the server?" Fundy asked logging onto Minecraft, "Yeah, I'm logging on now" He watched as the world opened up and immediately saw Dream and Sapnap off building something.<br/>
"Are we the first ones to use the discord?" Fundy asked, there was a small silence of thinking before someone replied "I think so… I Haven't used it before" Fundy nodded to himself "This is gonna sound weird but I cannot decide who owns which voice" Laughter filled the call before a wheeze came "Well that Dream" Fundy laughed himself "Wait! No way-No fucking way you wheeze" This only caused the wheeze even more.<br/>
"That's amazing- I- Holy shit" Sapnap calmed himself down, as did Dream.<br/>
"I know right? It's weird!" Dream made a noise of offence "Hey! No, that's unfair! It's just my laugh" Sapnap sniggered "Okay, well then you can't make fun of my laugh" He then made a horrendous noise that sounded oddly like a cat that got stuck in a washing machine.<br/>
"I think that's better than the wheeze" Fundy noted, Sapnap coughed laughing as Dream stayed silent "You guys are so mean" He huffed, there was a bang from Sapnap mic followed by Dream yelling "Did you just fall out of your chair!?" Fundy burst out laughing again. His face physically hurt from how much he was smiling.<br/>
"No! My chair broke! Like the wheel came off!" Sapnap defended himself as Dream hummed "Yeah, okay, I believe you" Sapnap mumbled someone about hating Dream as they talked more about the build. </p><p>Fundy doubted he'd ever smiled as much as he did on that call. Sapnap and Dream were just friendly, Fundy was never amazing at making friends, only ever having a few in his lifetime, but Dream and Sapnap didn't care that he rambled about hacking sometimes or that snorted sometimes when he laughed. Because, well they had the same quirks. Dreams laugh was something Fundy would never get over, Sapnaps odd knowledge of animals in Minecraft was something Fundy doubted anyone else could make entertaining, and it seemed that jokes and different topics seemed to just flow between them and Fundy was sure if anyone else from the chat joined they'd fit right in. It was nice. To have people be his friend for his personality. </p><p>"No! I'm saying if I were in Russian civil warI would not be fighting!" Sapnap said, mouth full of whatever he was eating.<br/>
"Yes you would! Your nineteen dude!" Dream said "It was like boys over sixteen" He noted, Sapnap sighed "I just wouldn't go anyone told me and I'd fucking deck them" Fundy chuckled "I agree with Sapnap" Dream stuttered in confusion before saying "Why? How can his argument possibly-" Fundy smiled "Well considering America wasn't involved in that specific war I don't think he'd have to" Sapnap let out a single laugh and Dream sighed "That wasn't his point-!" Sapnap interrupted with his loud fake laugh "It does not matter! Fundy agrees with me!" Fundy chuckled at the argument. "Sure I do," He hummed, Dream laughed to himself "Take that!"<br/>
Fundy glanced at the time, it was just past five. He'd been talking to Dream and Sapnap for four hours?<br/>
"I'm gonna get some dinner" Fundy said, exiting the game "Wait what time is it?" Sapnap asked alarmed "I'm still in the Netherlands, idiot" Fundy laughed as a laugh came from Dream "Enjoy your food, man" He chuckled "Yeah, bye dickhead" Sapnap said jokingly.<br/>
Fundy definitely didn't regret staying in that group chat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. February 5th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled has a grudge against Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy really likes chairs. </p>
<p>And George is confused on Tubbo's 'Nation'</p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>I really don't like this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February's 5th 13:27 'Heyyy' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl : I'm so bored </p>
<p>George : Play Minecraft </p>
<p>Karl : I can't. I'm not at home. I'm helping a friend with smt but he's taking his time </p>
<p>George : I would say I feel bad, but I don't </p>
<p>Karl : George :( </p>
<p>George : Sorry Karl I feel no remorse for no one </p>
<p>Karl : I'll hold you to that </p>
<p>George : OK, that's fine I will stick to my word </p>
<p>Karl : I don't like the way you text </p>
<p>George : I'm not sorry </p>
<p>Karl : Your so strange, Gogy </p>
<p>George : We are not calling me that. I refuse </p>
<p>Karl : We all have nicknames. You do not. </p>
<p>George : U don't </p>
<p>Karl : Karlos. Karly warly. </p>
<p>Karl : I rest my case </p>
<p>George : I'm not being called Gogy </p>
<p>Karl : You are </p>
<p>George : No. I refuse. </p>
<p>Karl : You chat refuse a name </p>
<p>George : I can and will </p>
<p>Karl : You simply cannot </p>
<p>Fundy logged on </p>
<p>Fundy : You can in fact refuse a name. </p>
<p>Karl : How? It's not possible. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuck being called Kary by my family </p>
<p>Fundy : You simply do not respond to it and correct them if you do. </p>
<p>Fundy : They get used to it </p>
<p>George : Try calling me Gogy now, bitch </p>
<p>Karl : Oh I will. </p>
<p>Karl : and I will succeed </p>
<p>Fundy : He will. </p>
<p>Fundy : Be scared Gogy </p>
<p>George : No. fuck off </p>
<p>George logged off </p>
<p>Fundy : Gogy left </p>
<p>Karl : honking Gogy like</p>
<p>Fundy : Honking? </p>
<p>Karl : Means fucking </p>
<p>Fundy : I-Ok but why? </p>
<p>Karl : Its nicer. </p>
<p>Fundy : More like passive aggressive </p>
<p>Karl : Nicer, Fundy. </p>
<p>Fundy : Right. Nicer </p>
<p>Karl logged off </p>
<p>Fundy logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 5th 14:04 'The kids Corner' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy : Do you know how many teachers have said the phrase 'Nice to have you back' To me </p>
<p>Ranboo : I do actually. I'm in all of your classes </p>
<p>Tommy : I get back from suspension and this is how I'm treated </p>
<p>Purpled logged on</p>
<p>Purpled : I will skin you, tomathy </p>
<p>Tommy : Why are you so angry at me spacifically </p>
<p>Purpled : Because Boo was sick. You got yourself suspended &gt;:(</p>
<p>Tommy : What about Tubbo </p>
<p>Tubbo logged on </p>
<p>Tubbo : I was in school </p>
<p>Purpled : Yeah, he had lunch detention because of u </p>
<p>Tommy : It was funny </p>
<p>Ranboo : You stole every chair from the drama department </p>
<p>Ranboo : It was inconvenient </p>
<p>Tommy : Sure whatever. </p>
<p>Tubbo : and then wrote my name on every single fucking chair </p>
<p>Purpled : And left me alone at lunch. FOR A WEEK </p>
<p>Tommy : Think about me </p>
<p>Tubbo : Phil was very mad </p>
<p>Ranboo : You so deserved it </p>
<p>Tommy : I think Boo got the best deal </p>
<p>Ranboo : I was sick bitch </p>
<p>Purpled : What class are you guys in </p>
<p>Tubbo : English. </p>
<p>Purpled : Its Friday. How'd you do on the spelling test </p>
<p>Tubbo : I'm dyslexic. It wasn't fair </p>
<p>Ranboo : Its fine me and Tommy are in History rn </p>
<p>Purpled : I'm in Re learning about as Jess put it 'Genderism'</p>
<p>Ranboo : Oh my god </p>
<p>Tommy logged off </p>
<p>Ranboo : OH MY GOD </p>
<p>Purpled : What?? </p>
<p>Tubbo : Did you get caught? </p>
<p>Ranboo : No but Tommy did </p>
<p>Ranboo : She's taking his phone </p>
<p>Ranboo : *Video attached*</p>
<p>Tubbo : Did he just say that he was texting his sick grandma?? </p>
<p>Ranboo : NO WAY </p>
<p>Purpled : What?! </p>
<p>Ranboo : Mother fucker got away with that excuse</p>
<p>Tubbo : Surely not </p>
<p>Purpled : I will call him if he did </p>
<p>Ranboo : He just put his phone on silent- I can't with that gremlin </p>
<p>Purpled : Oh my god </p>
<p>Tubbo : I'm gonna tell Phil </p>
<p>Ranboo : *Image attached* He won't stop looking at me </p>
<p>Tubbo : Oh shit</p>
<p>Tubbo logged off </p>
<p>Purpled : I think Tubbo got caught too </p>
<p>Ranboo : Why are we always in trouble? </p>
<p>Purpled : We chose this </p>
<p>Ranboo logged off </p>
<p>Purpled logged off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 5th 16:55 'Heyyyy' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eret : I just saw two kids playing outside </p>
<p>Technoblade : creepy much</p>
<p>Eret : No I wasn't finished </p>
<p>Eret : One hit the other with a stick and the other yelled 'Stop I'm a pacifist ' </p>
<p>Technoblade : I dislike kids </p>
<p>Eret : and the other replied with 'And I'm dyslexic so I don't know what that means' And continued hitting him. </p>
<p>Technoblade : The one kid I respect </p>
<p>Eret : they're being yelled at now </p>
<p>Technoblade : Adults always ruin fun </p>
<p>Eret : No he was bleeding </p>
<p>Technoblade : As I was saying. Adults always ruin fun </p>
<p>Eret : You genuinely scare me techno </p>
<p>Technoblade : That's good </p>
<p>Eret : Stop it </p>
<p>Technoblade logged off </p>
<p>Eret : I hate this chat </p>
<p>Eret logged off </p>
<p>George logged on </p>
<p>George : No you don't </p>
<p>Eret logged on </p>
<p>Eret : I do. I really do </p>
<p>George : Mhm, sure</p>
<p>George : Would you like to play some Minecraft your highness? </p>
<p>Eret : Sure, Vc me </p>
<p>George : OK :] </p>
<p>Eret logged off </p>
<p>George logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 5th 17:02 'Dream smp Discord' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eret joined a call with GeorgeNotFound </p>
<p>"My sleep schedule is so weird now" George said as his Minecraft character jumped around "Why?" Eret asked laughing a bit "Because most of those idiots are in America I've been staying up really late to play Minecraft with them" Eret chuckled as George exapliend "Stop laughing it's not funny" He retorted only causing Eret to laugh more. <br/>"Those goddamn Americans fucking up my sleep schedule" Eret said in an old man's voice "Oh my god" George laughed "Your not funny" Eret smiled "I am hilarious" He noted, George scoffed "Okay, whatever" Eret continued building his castle, the tall towers and massive rooms had taken hours to build even with the help of most of the people on the server. <br/>"What is that?" George muttered "What?" Eret asked, looking around for George's avatar, eventually finding his staring at the massive black and yellow wall. <br/>"Oh. That's Tubbo's nation" Eret said casually "Sorry?" Eret laughed "Tubbo is making a nation" George made a confused sigh "I-Why? Did he build this by himself?" George asked, his confusion making Eret laugh. <br/>"I think he said he got one of his friends to build it" George stuttered heading into the gates "How did he get his friends to make a nation on a server they aren't in?" He asked, Eret sighed "I don't know, but it's very well built right?" George hummed before sighing again "So… WeWe have a nation, a king, targay- Why are so many things so weird and unfinished?" George began to laugh "Have you seen the inside of Tubbo's nation?" He questioned "Uh- I did a few days ago… Whats up?" George laughed again "There's a van. With a sign that just says. Not Tubbo's drug van" Eret joined in on the laughter as George explained Tubbo's nation more. <br/>George was right; he didn't hate the chat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Febuary 7th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo doesn't know why he's friends with them.</p>
<p>Dream and Fundy want food </p>
<p>Techno gets banned </p>
<p>and Wilbur really fucking hates anteaters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 7th 12:32 'The kids Corner' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo : Tubbo's gonna get kidnapped </p>
<p>Purpled logged on </p>
<p>Purpled : What? Why? </p>
<p>Ranboo : Care to explain Tubbo </p>
<p>Tubbo : I'm not gonna get kidnapped, boo</p>
<p>Ranboo : You've been talking to grown men in a group chat Tubbo </p>
<p>Purpled : You have been doing what now </p>
<p>Tubbo : Fully grown is pushing it</p>
<p>Tubbo : Their like 19 - 23</p>
<p>Purpeld : does Phil know about this?? </p>
<p>Tubbo : Kinda. He knows I got added to a group chat, but he hadn't met them </p>
<p>Purpled : Your gonna go missing </p>
<p>Tubbo : Fuck off</p>
<p>Tubbo : Their actually really nice </p>
<p>Tommy logged on</p>
<p>Tommy : You have other friends? </p>
<p>Tommy : I'm heart broken </p>
<p>Ranboo : Fucking travisty</p>
<p>Tubbo : I hate how sarcastic u are Boo</p>
<p>Purpled : It was your idea to be his friend </p>
<p>Ranboo : Wait </p>
<p>Tubbo : I was 7 </p>
<p>Ranboo : You two didnt wanna be my friend </p>
<p>Tommy : 7 is old enough to know </p>
<p>Ranboo : Oh my god i know u can see my messages </p>
<p>Tommy : Oh, Ranboos here </p>
<p>Ranboo : For fuck sake </p>
<p>Tubbo : Boo, dont worry i like being your friend </p>
<p>Ranboo : Im debating if i like being yours </p>
<p>Purpled : Thats rude </p>
<p>Ranboo logged off </p>
<p>Tommy : Somebodys not in a good mood</p>
<p>Tubbo : :( Boo!</p>
<p>Purpled : AHHH, you scared me there </p>
<p>Tommy : Your so unfunny </p>
<p>Tommy logged off </p>
<p>Tubbo : I have to agree </p>
<p>Tubbo logged off </p>
<p>Purpled : It was funny </p>
<p>Purpled logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 7th 12;57 ‘Heyyyy’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream : Can i order food worldwide?</p>
<p>Fundy : Yeah, i think so </p>
<p>Dream : Im sending yall pizza </p>
<p>Fundy : Thanks but why?</p>
<p>Fundy : Pepperoni pls</p>
<p>Dream : well we all met 13 days ago so i wanna celebrate</p>
<p>Fundy : Whats special about 13?</p>
<p>Dream : Its my favourite number </p>
<p>Fundy : Can i get garlic nuts too?</p>
<p>Dream : Sure but your like the only one getting stuff give me address </p>
<p>Fundy : Cool [Address here]</p>
<p>Dream : Kay wanna drink?</p>
<p>Fundy : Sure, Sprit please</p>
<p>Fundy : Hey! You can order yourself stuff and we can face time or smt </p>
<p>Dream : Yes! Okay its ordered </p>
<p>Fundy : This might be difficult to explain to my roommate </p>
<p>Dream : Fuck em </p>
<p>Fundy : In what way?</p>
<p>Dream : either but don't be late for the pizza call, in 20 mins</p>
<p>Fundy : Lemmie get my knife </p>
<p>Fundy has logged off </p>
<p>Dream : See you in 20 lol </p>
<p>Dream logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 7th 14:59 ‘Ph1lzA’s twitch chat’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seb693gg : Why does your chat call you dad?</p>
<p>WilburSoot : Dad. </p>
<p>Technoblade : Dad we want u </p>
<p>Technoblade : Dad i will doxx u </p>
<p>Technoblade : message deleted </p>
<p>Technoblade has been banned from Ph1lza’s twitch chat</p>
<p>TommyInnit : HAJAHAHA </p>
<p>TommyInnit : Suck it techno </p>
<p>WilburSoot : Dad we deserve our free text to speech </p>
<p>Tubbo : Please phil. We all got straight A’s </p>
<p>TommyInnit : DAdza </p>
<p>Ghostboi : Who on earth are @ WilburSoot @ TommyInnit and @ Tubbo??????</p>
<p>WilburSoot has been given free text to speech by Ph1lzA</p>
<p>WilburSoot : YES! I got It!</p>
<p>WIlburSoot : Suck on that Losers </p>
<p>Tubbo has been given free text to speech by Ph1lzA </p>
<p>TommyInnit has been given free to speech by Ph1lzA </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil knew it wasn’t the best idea. Giving his sons free text to speech on his streams hadn’t been something he exactly wanted, but he promised them if they all got straight a’s he would. And they did, which was surprising since they were all sitting at a D in at least one subject.<br/>As he searched for Techno’s name to give him free text to speech he heard the first one coming through.<br/>“Techno got banned dad” It was from Wilbur, that helpful message then followed with a “Don’t unban. Please”<br/>Phil laughed at Wilbur before going to his banned section to see that Techno was indeed there.<br/>“Who banned Techno?” He asked “What did he do?” He couldn’t help but laugh, his own son banned from his twitch chat.<br/>“He said he’d doxx you” There was Tubbo, helpful as always. He chuckled, unbanning Techno and glancing at his chat.<br/>“One of you banned my son” He informed them, he saw an abundance of confused people “Right, i promised my kids I’d give them free text to speech if they got straight A’s and they did so here we are, but i warn you I will take that away” He pointed to his camera.<br/>After another half an hour of playing minecraft Wilbur decided he’d use his privilege again.<br/>“Have I ever told you how much i hate anteaters?” Phil nodded, knowing where this was going “You have funny enough,” He chuckled “Still don’t understand it but you have” He waited for Wilbur’s reply but instead Tommy’s came “But anteaters arent even that bad. Go up to an anteater that mf isnt gonna do shit!” It was followed by another one from Wilbur “Stfu Tommy, I have the talking pillow let me speak” Phil laughed and paused his game for a moment “True go on” He rubbed his eyes and sighed “I don’t understand why you hate them so much” He muttered the response did not come for a while but Phil knew it was coming “Anteaters are just a shit animal. Who the hell names an animal after what it eats. Name one thing they do other than eating ants. And don't even get me started on their tongues long mfs they are, and their fucking massive for no other reason! I don't understand why they are so big! A rat could eat ants! Tommy here's the pillow” Phil laughed regretting giving them this privilege. He saw a lot of debates in his chat, some agreeing,others not.<br/>“They haven’t done anything. The only reason you don’t like them is because they are happy. I do not give you the pillow” After a moment, there was a loud bang from Tommy’s room and Phil silently continued with his stream “Have a good stream Phil :D” Phil smiled at Tubbo’s message “Thank you Tubbo. Make sure you all eat dinner” Dadza trended on twitter that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took longer than it should have. I had a crisis, you know the constant feeling of never ending doom yeah it was fun. have a good day :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. February 8th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo got straight A's.</p>
<p>Quackity wants Clout. </p>
<p>And Sam buys McDonald's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 8th 12:04 'Heyyyy' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap : Tubbo. Techno </p>
<p>Tubbo logged on </p>
<p>Tubbo : Yes? </p>
<p>Sapnap : So I was watching Philza's stream</p>
<p>Sapnap : And I see a Techno and a Tubbo have free text to speech. </p>
<p>Sapnap : Any connection? </p>
<p>Tubbo :... </p>
<p>Tubbo : I got straight A's </p>
<p>Technoblade logged on </p>
<p>Technoblade : no you didn't </p>
<p>Sapnap : Tubbo why do know a man in his 30s on the Internet </p>
<p>Tubbo : Sapnap do you know how we met? </p>
<p>Sapnap : This is Philza Minecraft tho </p>
<p>Technoblade : Dreams literally in this chat??? Wdym </p>
<p>Sapnap : Why the fuck is dream important </p>
<p>Technoblade : Clout? </p>
<p>Sapnap : What? Is he twitter famous or smt? </p>
<p>Tubbo : He's got like 15 mil on YouTube? </p>
<p>Tubbo : How do you know Phil and not Dream???? </p>
<p>Sapnap : Wait what? </p>
<p>Tubbo : How the fuck did you not know </p>
<p>Sapnap : He didn't tell me </p>
<p>Tubbo : You were in one of his streams?? </p>
<p>Sapnap : WHAT!? </p>
<p>Technoblade : You were very tired. </p>
<p>Sapnap : I'm fucking killing him </p>
<p>Sapnap logged off </p>
<p>Technoblade : He's an idiot </p>
<p>Tubbo : for not knowing Dream streamed or because he believed us on that </p>
<p>Technoblade : Doesn't matter. Get me a drink </p>
<p>Tubbo : I'm not even home </p>
<p>Technoblade : But I just heard Tommy? </p>
<p>Tubbo : So? </p>
<p>Technoblade : Your always with Tommy </p>
<p>Tubbo : No I'm not </p>
<p>Technoblade : Holy shit. I have to go </p>
<p>Technoblade logged off </p>
<p>Tubbo logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 8th 13:57 'The kids Corner' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purpled : I have more than 3 friends right? </p>
<p>Ranboo : Me, Tommy, Tubbo? Unless you count Wilbur and Techno then no</p>
<p>Purpled :... </p>
<p>Purpled : No I have more </p>
<p>Ranboo : Who are you trying to prove yourself to? </p>
<p>Purpled : Ponk </p>
<p>Ranboo : Ew. Brother </p>
<p>Tommy logged on </p>
<p>Tommy : Purpled does not have 3 friends </p>
<p>Purpled : HA! Yes who? </p>
<p>Tommy : He has 2</p>
<p>Purpled : What did I expect? </p>
<p>Ranboo : Ponk is your friend </p>
<p>Tommy : Siblings dont count </p>
<p>Tubbo logged on </p>
<p>Tubbo : Bitch </p>
<p>Tubbo logged off </p>
<p>Ranboo : He is living in your shed Tom's </p>
<p>Purpled : Yeha at least I'm not that guy </p>
<p>Tommy : The shed is pretty nice tho </p>
<p>Ranboo : who cares </p>
<p>Ranboo : Tubbo is homeless </p>
<p>Ranboo logged off </p>
<p>Purpled : I still need friends </p>
<p>Tommy logged off </p>
<p>Purpled : Fuck you guys I have no friends </p>
<p>Purpled logged off</p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 8th 13:59 'Quackity's Bois' </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap : Guess what </p>
<p>Quackity : What? </p>
<p>Schlatt : I was fucking sleeping </p>
<p>Sapnap : Who cares</p>
<p>Sapnap : Anyway. The chat I made has famous people </p>
<p>Quackity : like Harry Styles? </p>
<p>Sapnap : No </p>
<p>Schlatt : Louies? </p>
<p>Sapnap : Fuck off with 1D </p>
<p>Sapnap : No. Dream and two of the others know Philza </p>
<p>Quackity : Minecraft? </p>
<p>Schlatt : Oh my god I'm going back to bed </p>
<p>Schlatt logged off </p>
<p>Quackity : I stream you know that right? </p>
<p>Sapnap : Yeha but your not famous </p>
<p>Quackity : I have a few thousand followers </p>
<p>Sapnap : Yeha he's got 15 mil </p>
<p>Quackity : Get me in a video </p>
<p>Quackity : Then ill care </p>
<p>Sapnap : I can try</p>
<p>Quackity : Really?! </p>
<p>Sapnap : Yep! </p>
<p>Quackity : Poggers </p>
<p>Quackity logged off </p>
<p>Sapnap logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 8th 17:34 ‘Heyyy’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy : You are dead to me, Eret </p>
<p>Eret : What? Why????</p>
<p>Fundy : I found the signs </p>
<p>Fundy : I will castrate you </p>
<p>Eret : What signs? I havent done anything </p>
<p>Fundy : *Imaga attached* </p>
<p>Eret : The Fuck? Not me </p>
<p>Fundy : WHO</p>
<p>Eret : I DONT KNOW BITCH </p>
<p>Fundy : Your all so lucky i’d have to fly to kill u </p>
<p>Eret : I'm done </p>
<p>Eret logged off </p>
<p>Fundy : Sus </p>
<p>Fundy logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 8th 18:58 'We bear Boisr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream : SAAMMMMMM</p>
<p>Sam : What?! </p>
<p>Sam : What did you do? </p>
<p>Dream : No I'm hungry </p>
<p>Sam : So? What am I gonna do? </p>
<p>Dream : Your a waiter </p>
<p>Sam : No I'm not? </p>
<p>Dream : No? </p>
<p>Sam : no </p>
<p>Sam : I'm a skater </p>
<p>Dream : Ha. No </p>
<p>Sam : Yeah obviously </p>
<p>Sam : What do you want? </p>
<p>Dream : Mcdonalds :) </p>
<p>Sam : Right. Anybody else? </p>
<p>Skeppy logged on </p>
<p>Skeppy : Nuggies </p>
<p>Skeppy : and bad too</p>
<p>Sam : Puffy? Ant? </p>
<p>Antfrost logged on </p>
<p>Antfrost : Please </p>
<p>Antfrost : Puffy says yes </p>
<p>Sam : I hate you all </p>
<p>Dream : Luv u too Sammy! </p>
<p>Dream logged off </p>
<p>Antfrost : Thank Sam :) </p>
<p>Antfrost logged off </p>
<p>Skeppy : &lt;3 </p>
<p>Skeppy logged off</p>
<p>Sam : :[</p>
<p>Bad logged on </p>
<p>Bad : I'll help :&gt;</p>
<p>Sam : Thanks bad </p>
<p>Sam : I'll pick u up </p>
<p>Bad : Kay! </p>
<p>Sam : We like fucking uber eats </p>
<p>Bad : Language </p>
<p>Sam : sorry :\</p>
<p>Bad logged off </p>
<p>Sam logged off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>February 8th 19:13 'We bear Bois'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad : Dream we're here come get your food </p>
<p>Dream : Coming! </p>
<p>Sam : I'd like to add he's wearing a onesie </p>
<p>Puffy : Aw! Duckling! Is it the one I got u </p>
<p>Dream :... Yes </p>
<p>Puffy : I feel loved </p>
<p>Sam : We'll be at yours in like 10 mins Puffy </p>
<p>Dream logged off </p>
<p>Puffy : Cool, I'll tell Ant </p>
<p>Bad logged off </p>
<p>Sam logged off </p>
<p>Puffy : Thank guys ;] </p>
<p>Puffy logged</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. February 14th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a game show?</p><p>Micheal misses dad number 2. </p><p>Michael's a fish?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is inspired by Depressed_Anon 's Number Neighbours<br/>I'm still new to posting on Ao3 so sorry I didn't say earlier. <br/>That's why this chapter is a bit shorter than normal I wanted to get it out today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 14th 13:34 Twitter </p><p> </p><p>Dream @Dreamwastaken <br/>Playing Minecraft with da Bois <br/>|<br/>George @GeorgeNotFound <br/>Replying to @Dreamwastaken <br/>Imagine being alone on valentines day 🙄<br/>|<br/>Dream @Dreamwastaken <br/>Replying to @GeorgeNotFound <br/>This you? <br/>*Image attached of George's Minecraft skin, in the corner is the Minecraft chat. <br/>Sapnap : Gogy! <br/>GeorgeNotFound : I'm not being ur valentines Sap*<br/>|<br/>Sapnap @Sapnap <br/>Replying to @GeorgeNotFound and @Dreamwastaken <br/>I JUST WANNA SMOOCH </p><p>Karl @KarlJacobs<br/>I'm right here yet he keeps ignoring me &gt;:[<br/>|<br/>Sapnap @Sapnap <br/>Replying to @KarlJacobs <br/>KARL :[ WHO? I WANT NAMES! <br/>|<br/>Karl @KarlJacobs<br/>Replying to @Sapnap <br/>Oh so now you can hear me? HUH! <br/>|<br/>Quackity @QuackityHQ<br/>Replying to @Sapnap and @KarlJacobs <br/>Sapnap you have some explaining to do :0</p><p>Sapnap @Sapnap <br/>Ever had two people who have never met be yelling the exact same thing at you in two different calls? Yeah idk how I got here. </p><p> </p><p>February 14th 14:04 'Private messages' </p><p> </p><p>Tommy : Give me money </p><p>Tubbo : No? </p><p>Tommy : Yes. I need it </p><p>Tubbo : Why? What did you do? </p><p>Tommy : I lost a fight </p><p>Tubbo : Why did you accept??? </p><p>Tommy : Not a real fight dibshit </p><p>Tommy :  a Minecraft Pvp </p><p>Tubbo : Who'd you loose to? </p><p>Tommy : Purpled. He wants money now </p><p>Tubbo : Joke on you </p><p>Tubbo : I'm still in lunch detention </p><p>Tommy : I hate u &gt;:(</p><p>Tubbo : Fuck </p><p>Tommy : Hahah </p><p>Tommy : You piece of shit </p><p>Tommy : I know your texting Ranboo &gt;:[</p><p> </p><p>February 14th 15:37 'Heyyyy' </p><p> </p><p>Dream : I need people. </p><p>Dream : Now. </p><p>Sapnap : who did u kill? </p><p>Dream :... Not now Sapnap </p><p>Dream : I need people for a streaming idea. </p><p>Dream : Its a game show </p><p>Sapnap : I'll do it </p><p>Karl logged on </p><p>Karl : If Sapnap is in. Me too! </p><p>Sapnap : How many people do u need. I have a friend who already does streaming </p><p>Dream : Only like 5 or 6 </p><p>Dream : Who is it? </p><p>Sapnap : His names Quackity. Want me to message him </p><p>Dream : Oh I've seen him before. He's funny, yes please </p><p>Karl : I can get Jimmy </p><p>Dream : I'm slightly scared of him </p><p>Karl : You haven't met him :[</p><p>Dream : He gave u a katana. </p><p>Karl : He might give you one too </p><p>Sapnap : Let him come let him come let him come </p><p>Dream : Alright. Jimmy can come </p><p>Karl : YAY </p><p>Karl : Oh also he has a YouTube </p><p>Karl logged off </p><p>Dream : Kay, I have four. I need one more. </p><p>Dream : GEORGE </p><p>Dream : GEORGE </p><p>Sapnap : GOGY </p><p>George logged on </p><p>George : …. </p><p>George : No </p><p>George logged off </p><p>Dream :  :[</p><p>Sapnap changed George's name to 'Grumpy' </p><p>Dream : You can do that? </p><p>Sapnap : I made the chat </p><p>Dream : Give me admin PLEASE </p><p>Sapnap : Ha. </p><p>Sapnap : No </p><p>Dream : Sapnap! PLEASE I BEG OF THY </p><p>Sapnap Changed Dreams name to 'piss baby' </p><p>Piss baby : fuck </p><p>Piss baby logged off</p><p>Sapnap : :] </p><p>Sapnap logged off. </p><p> </p><p>February 14th 15:57 'The kidz corner' </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo : Ranboo my beloved! </p><p>Ranboo : Tubbo! </p><p>Tommy : Oh ffs</p><p>Purpled : Oh god </p><p>Tubbo : Micheal misses you </p><p>Ranboo : :[ I'm getting there </p><p>Purpled : Who's Micheal? </p><p>Tommy : NO! DON'T ASK </p><p>Ranboo : Our son </p><p>Tubbo : Our beautiful son :] </p><p>Purpled : Wait. Isn't Micheal Tubbo's fish? </p><p>Ranboo : He's more than a fish </p><p>Tubbo : Purpled. </p><p>Tubbo : You offended me </p><p>Tubbo removed Purpled from the group </p><p>Tommy : Oh shit </p><p>Ranboo : don't mess with my son &gt;:] </p><p>Tubbo : Our </p><p>Ranboo : Our son </p><p>Tommy : This is why you were divorced 🙄</p><p>Tubbo removed Tommy from the group. </p><p>Ranboo : Tubbo </p><p>Tubbo : Ugh. Fine </p><p>Tubbo added Purpled to the group </p><p>Tubbo added Tommy to the group </p><p>Tommy : YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU REMOVED ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOUR MY BEST FRIEND! I HATE YOU RANBOO </p><p>Ranboo : wow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>